Simplicity
by Kesshou Uryou
Summary: [it started with a coffee boy & went from there] At the time I only thought it would be temporary mortification. No big deal. But I was wrong. Naturally. [kaiora] [au]
1. Memory 00

For the last & first time... I do not own. Please enjoy.

_**Simplicity—**  
kesshou_ _uryou_

**Memory 00**

_--_

It's the start of another relatively similar day as I'm thoughtfully chewing on some unidentifiable breakfast. Wake up, shower, dress, try to tame my hair, and grab something to eat. It would be a perfectly fine Saturday morning if I didn't have work in just a little while.

It should be illegal on Saturdays. But hey, what are you going to do? Obviously nothing.

The TV's just rattling off something on a news channel, and I'm not even listening at all. Neither am I picking up anything my mom is talking about, waving her hand unnecessarily as she she's stirring up another portion of whatever I'm shoveling down.

Ever since this summer began, I think the very thing that's been driving me for the past year has finally registered to my mom. The last year of high school and now the last summer is here. It's the final stretch, and my mom is finding absolutely any excuse to rant to me, and I can't decide whether to feel guilty or not about hardly paying attention to her.

If I don't even know how to react to this with my mom, I don't even want to think about how it's going to go over with my dad. At least I've hung out with my mom for years before the official divorce. My dad and I… we're like strangers. And I kind of want to keep it that way.

College is supposed to be awesome, but right now, just the idea of getting to that point sucks. Which really isn't making me feel optimistic right about now when I finally catch a couple words of my mom's and I realize she's talking about the ongoing news broadcast. Then there's the dreaded question.

"Are you listening, Kairi?"

I open my mouth and shut it, then open it again to take another bite before chewing ever so slowly, to buy time. Only nothing comes to me. I need to get out of here fast and just calm down. This isn't such a big deal even if it suddenly feels like it is. But suddenly work today doesn't sound nearly as bad as it did a moment before.

"Mhm… Thanks for the food, mom. I better get going." My mom's whipping her head around, that ridiculously embroidered apron fluttering with the motion. She did it herself between her photography fetish and china collection obsession. That was back during her sewing phase. Now it's try to bond with your one and only daughter until you lose her to the horrors of college.

She frowns but hides it well as she waves me off, and I do just that and I'm out that room. I peak behind the fluttering curtain in the open window by the front door to see what it's like out. It's a sunny day but the sky is dotted with numerous gray clouds. I decide it's nothing to worry about. Summer storms come and go and I fetch my shoes and I tie them up in record time on the window sill. Then there's only a light summer jacket I fling over my shoulder before I'm off.

I close the door behind me and lean against it for just a second to clear my head. Not that work doesn't do that for me. Nothing like menial labor to get your mind off of things. I'm just not sure if there is anything for me to get my mind off of. It's all rather confusing.

Or so I like to think.

It's after a silent and uncomfortable bus that I'm finally dropped off two blocks from my current job. It's far from thrilling, but I'm at that age when you do stuff like this for short change. I walk in and am greeted with the familiar smell of coffee and pastries and assorted dishes. I'm greeted with the familiar sight of munching customers and tables begging to be cleared. The most pleasant sight is the bubbly Selphie at the counter, half-leaning, half-standing as she offers a wave in greeting.

Her grins are usually infectious and today's no different, fortunately. I kick the tips of my shoes into the linoleum floor to get my bearing before I walk over. I offer a word of greeting before walking into the kitchen to get my apron and secure it tightly. Then I make my way over and take up my customary place next to Selphie for about three seconds before I remember I'm at work, not socializing.

"You're a little early today. Something up?" Selphie chimes in when I'd rather she not. She's folding the utensils up into their respective napkins and placing them in an ever growing pile. I watch idly.

"Not really. Can't I just be early for once?" I shrug a shoulder, heaving up an empty tub and prepare to make my rounds for dirty dishes and the like. Selphie looks up, biting her lip.

"No offense, but you lost your early streak a long time ago. And you hate working Saturdays…" she let it dangle there, but I got the message.

"My mom's just being overly talkative again. No big deal." Selphie shoots up an eyebrow, but she lets me get away with that, and I'm willing to take the opportunity. Naturally.

The next while is spent in great silence, mostly on my part. Selphie throws a few snippets at me between my taking orders and transporting food and clearing tables and I just nod or shake my head and all's right in the world.

Then he walks in. I spend the better part of the next few minutes trying to decide if I care or not and whether or not I should. And most importantly, should I even let myself look at him. Because that just seems childish and stupid, but hey, I've got nothing better to do. Besides work, that is, because that doesn't count.

Selphie has noticed what's up when I approach her. She offers a grin as she stands there ever so still and shrugs in apparent lack of knowledge on this matter. Jeez… and Selphie's supposed to be talented in sprouting off advice when it's needed.

"Do whatever you think is best." Then she's off into the kitchen to get the replacement cake for the one that's been devoured from the display window. This job really is so much easier when you're working the counter slash bar. But today's not my day for it so I'm left being jealous of Selphie as I go about getting someone else's order. Because that's what I'm supposed to be doing in the first place.

And it's just my luck that it's only one table over from him. I bring my pad and pen up to begin jotting down whatever this guy has to say as I stare indiscriminately out of the corner of my eye. Unfortunately my pen is scribbling on its own accord, and I fully glance back to read what I just wrote and can't make out a word. I'm barely saved from having to voice my embarrassment and ask him to repeat the order again. Instead he's speaking.

"So who is he?" I'm blinking and staring at him now and my confusion finally settles into a light blush.

"Is it that obvious?" I say as I rub the back of my head sheepishly. He's grinning. That's a good sign. Nothing like an angry customer to ruin your day. And if I didn't know any better, it feels like I'm about to be teased here.

"Yeah," he says without any hesitation at all. He dramatically winces as he says it, and I have to resist the urge to swat at him with my pad for taking orders in a familiar fashion. Instead I pluck the black pen I'm holding behind my ear with a little frown that isn't there because I'm in a bad mood. I'm rather wanting to smile amusedly.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm not sure what to do…" I trail off uncertainly but then frown in realization at how stupid it sounds when you say something semi-personal like that. I drop the frown and put on one of those smiles anyone involved in customer service has developed to use as second nature. I'm not sure, but he seems suddenly put off.

I decide there's other things to be do than ask if he really is. Especially because asking that would sound a tad too rude.

"So… this is embarrassing to say, but I missed that order. What was it again?" He's staring off straight ahead, and I let my eyes wander one table over in a moment of weakness. They snap right back on target, however, when he's speaking again. So credit is deserved where credit is due.

He smiles at me as if his grin before was all an act, and I have to blink off the intensity of it. "Whatever coffee you'd recommend." I tilt my head to my side, wondering if that really was what he had said before, and I'm thinking a whole-hearted no on that matter but I nod and I'm off. With a few more glances in an obvious direction, of course. I'm too out of it to realize that if he just wanted coffee he could have just gone up to the counter.

Selphie's back, attending to a customer at the counter, dishing out some particularly delicious looking cookies. A con of the restaurant business has got to be how hungry you get while you're working.

I'm completely unresponsive as I round the counter and pick up an empty cup from the stack and absentmindedly begin brewing up a particular type. Whatever it is I'm craving at the moment. Selphie tilts her head back to get a good look at me once she's free.

"I was watching. If it was eating at you that much, you should have just said hi while you were over at that cutie's table." I stop what I'm doing, nearly spilling the contents of the cup in the process. First thing first, I glance at the object of my attention. And Selphie's words strike me as logical as I stray to look over at the table I had just been at and realize he is good looking. Finally it's back to Selphie, wondering if I should be resentful for her giving me advice so late into the game or just be thankful she's come up with something.

All that and how I could not have thought that one up. Sometimes I'm no good in the moment.

I cap the brimming cup and thoughtlessly begin walking back to the table, calming my nerves down because there's no need to be anxious in the first place. But still I can't keep my eyes on the customer as I hand the cup over with a distracted smile and mumble words and turn away towards my current objective.

"Good luck."

I glance back with surprise but definitely not unwelcoming to the development. I nod just slightly, rather embarrassed that I'm that transparent. But that's out of my mind as I make a quick friendly stop at a table that isn't one of the many I attend to.

"Hey." It's quiet and soft-spoken, but that's normally how I am most of the time anyway. And my voice is stable and calm and I'm relaxed now which is good because I'm not the type to get overly nervous.

He looks up at my greeting and I smile lightly because I'm good at producing smiles when I want to. He offers a grin back and I'm completely worry free.

"Hey, Kairi. I didn't know you worked here." I shrug and take a quick glance out the window behind him.

"Well, now you know. Have you ever been here before when I wasn't on shift?" Sometimes I've been complimented for my ease of conversation and I'm truly thankful for it at this moment. Actually, I don't think I've ever met someone who I couldn't find words for. And no matter how romantic that prospect sounds, I'd never want that to happen.

I hate awkward situations.

"Just ran in and out. I've never actually sat down and eaten here." My mouth forms an understanding "O" shape. I nod to show I'm listening, and I wonder how much time I can get away with before I have to get back to work. I consider this as I speak again.

"Well, tell me how it is, okay?" I would have offered to take over this table for whoever else is covering it today, but I know that's he's already ordered and now it'll just seem strange. All other possibilities of interacting with him at that moment, however, are completely obliterated as I hear a small commotion behind me. We both turn our heads at the same time.

There he is, that guy and his coffee that has managed to spill all over the table and is dripping onto the familiar floor. I almost feel a headache coming on. I fully turn back around and grin apologetically.

"Sorry, I've got to take care of this, Roxas."

"No problem." He waves me off and even though I'm rushing back into the kitchen to wet some rags to clean the mess up, I can't help the smile inching up my face.

As I walk by, Selphie gives me a thumbs up and winks. "Too bad the coffee had to spill," she mutters and then is talking to another customer. I silently agree.

Armed and ready to tackle the mess, I hastily make my way back to the site of disaster. The first thing that the guy who spilt the coffee says to me isn't what I expected, however.

"No offense, but that coffee wasn't really good." My mind draws a blank at that, but I'm back on track a moment later. I can't help but feel slightly offended despite what he said. Although, I have to admit, he doesn't really seem the kind to hurt people verbally and his face completely agrees with that conclusion.

"Hey, shouldn't you be apologizing for spilling it?" I'm frowning slightly, still somewhat in a daze over the unexpected topic of discussion. I take a quick glance and am relived that Roxas isn't seeing me so clearly frustrated. Because there is this internal debate over "the customer is always right" raging in my head.

"I'll excuse it just this once because you were obviously distracted." He holds his index finger up for emphasis and I tilt my head with thoughtfully narrowed eyes. But then it sinks in and I stop my circular motions of wiping up the table to place a hand over my mouth. That's when he breaks into a full grin.

It sounds really childish, and it is, but it's the second time that day I want to fling something at him. A dirty rag would do just fine. I'm almost half way through the motion too when I stop and sigh and am back to wiping up the mess. For the first time ever, I hear his laugh, and I have to admit I like it. Even though I don't like why he is laughing in the first place.

Unfortunately, it's all downhill from there because Roxas turns around and catches my eyes and I'm looking down at the table with a blush because I can't see my shoes at the moment. It's all rather horrible.

I turn a mild glare at the source of my embarrassment and find I can't hate him for it. I'm just too nice, which really, really sucks.

"Hey it isn't my fault that you were distracted and gave me something incredibly horrible. I can't even guess what you put in there. So you should be apologizing for that." And my realization of just a few moments ago is back, this time accompanied by guilt. I can't believe I was paying so little attention that I'd screw up such a simple order. But I have a little pride.

"I'll only say sorry if you apologize first. After all, it's common courtesy. You didn't have to go and spill something that wasn't good. You could have just got my attention and I would have gotten you another right away." I realize quickly that it was all probably an accident, but I can't exactly back off now. And he really does look like he's thinking about what I just said so that I feel a sense of accomplishment before he completely obliterates that too.

"Nah, I was doing you the favor. He wasn't interested." My eyes go wide and my cheeks are burning in outrage and embarrassment. But he still gets the next word in. "Besides, how do you know that I just didn't drop it to get your attention? It looked like it was going to be pretty hard to do so I might have just needed to take extra measures."

"H-hey," I manage after a moment, "That was pretty cruel." I can't believe I'm even saying that because his face is showing no words of contempt. There's actually this little carefree grin trying to conquer his lips. I feel like I'm being teased but can't realize it. I can't even tell if he's serious or not. Yeah, that headache is definitely coming on.

"Was it? I didn't mean to be." I stare at him with his innocent smile on, and I'm working at what to say as I continue cleaning up. I never get the chance. I turn around at the sound and so does this confusing guy and we stare at Roxas take out his cell phone and begin to talk. It's not a few moments later, I swear, that he's getting up and leaving money at the table. I stand there frozen and he comes up to me and speaks apologetically.

"Sorry I have to go. I'll see you around."

I still haven't recovered. Roxas shoots the guy next to me a glance. Then he's looking back at me.

"I didn't know you got a boyfriend. Congrats." He pats my shoulder as he walks away, and I'm standing there, eyes wide, my voice stuttering out an unheard "you're mistaken."

Roxas walks up with that familiar jingle of bells on the door and behind me comes the laughter. I cock my head towards him for a full minute. The next my hand is up covering half my face, and I feel like I'm betraying myself as I start laughing too. Damn him and his contagious laugh. But I think I have to admit that this is all laughable in one way or another. Or at least he makes it seem that way.

I open my eyes after I've regained my composure, and it's then that I'm wincing a bit at the state of his sweatshirt. There's an attention-grabbing, large coffee stain right there, and I'm shifting my weight uneasily. I don't know why, but somehow I have stumbled into a guilt trip. And it really isn't fair because he hasn't even apologized yet.

But the more I think about it, there's even less for him to apologize for.

"Ah… that stain. I'll guess in the end I'll have to say sor-" Funny, now I'm humble.

"Forget about it. It'll come off… I hope." I want to pout at that. Way to reassure me just to leave me hanging.

But then it hits me, and then I think I finally catch on. Which really makes me feel stupid.

"You really get a lot of amusement out of making fun of people, huh?" I can't help but think I am a comical sight when I put my hands on my hips and cock an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean." And I almost believe him and his small smile. Almost. But then again, he's one of those genuine kinds of people, ones that get you doubting your judgment over them. So I decide he meant no harm. Still, he doesn't have to know that.

"Okay, I see how it is." I say it with the same exact tone he had spoken in, and it's a good feeling that I get. I don't know how I've went from meeting a total stranger today to joking around with that said same stranger. It would be all rather amusing if I thought about it later, I'm sure, but right now I'm in the middle of a conversation.

Which, because this guy is unpredictable, is pausing momentarily.

"If you do, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting me some non-toxic coffee this time." This time I have the resist the urge to stick my tongue out as I wipe down the last of the coffee spill. I nod to show I heard him and I'm walking away from that table for the third time that day.

Selphie's looking at me like she's got a lot to say, but she's in the middle of calming down an aggravated customer. I mouth something or other which she apparently understands and reassures her. I find my amusement in watching the ticked off middle-aged woman complaining loudly at Selphie as I carefully make a proper order this time.

I sympathetically glance at Selphie when I'm done and usher myself back to the recipient of the steaming coffee. When he reaches his hands out for it, I make sure the exchange of ownership is very careful. I'm not cleaning another spill up today. And if I had my way, I'd never do it again.

I make my way to step back again from the table as I prepare to excuse myself, but this guy is persistent. Deciding whether I care or not is for later.

"Wait, can I have a menu? I think I want something to eat now." This is unbelievable, and I have to resist saying it. Still, it's all oddly amusing.

I come back a moment later with the menu, and he's ensnared me in another conversation.

"I have to say that I don't understand why he wasn't interested. If that makes you feel any better. You are attractive." So it was back to that. Ah, his comment about Roxas not caring about me at all in that way. I'm not offended. I'm not blushing either. I think.

"Flattery will get you no discounts." I tap his menu and revert him back to deciding what to get. The only reason I'm waiting around is because he clearly said he would choose in a second while I walked away to get the menu. He is such a liar.

"I figured." I'm hiding my smile. I wait patiently for a few moments more as he flips the pages nonchalantly, and my eyes are wandering again as I'm holding in a breath without even realizing it. Then he's motioning me closer. From where I'm standing, I lean over just a bit over his shoulder.

"What's this?" He points hurriedly at something or other on the menu, and I'm left blinking, not knowing quite what he had been pointing to just a moment before. It's funny too. I thought this menu was pretty self-explanatory. I stand corrected. Oddly enough, I'm not surprised he could find a way.

"What is what?" I finally chime in after a moment's pause of my incessant blinking. Then he's carelessly flipping the page again, and I slowly inch back to my full height. I eye the back of his head just so I can freely stare at him however I want without him seeing. This time, I'm the one holding off a laugh as I make a face.

He shifts around suddenly, and I'm not sure in just what expression my face has frozen, but it's obviously enough for him to get a short laugh out of it before drawing out a simple, "Yeah, I'll have a hamburger." I open my mouth, but he cuts me off, "Medium-well."

Out of reflex my hands writes this down as I try to loose the tension in my face and stop myself from lightly glaring. He really has no care that he's not in the least bit familiar with me. It's refreshing, but I don't think I'm wrong in saying he's completely overstepping his boundaries.

I am very, very tempted to condemningly drawl out an "and you needed the menu and all that time just for that?" But of course I don't say a word. I'm not nearly as confident in being totally casual. Which, horribly enough, seems like such a cool attribute to have.

I tug the menu out of his loose fingers and wave off his grin as I get back to what I'm supposed to be doing. And even though I was working back there, it didn't feel like it. It all sets in a whole lot better, however, when I rip out the sheet with his order on it. I pick up a plastic tub and gather more dishes and throw those in the sink and then somehow end up getting my hands wet. I'm drying them on the front of my apron as I step back into the main restaurant, and it's then I notice it has started raining. Wonderful.

It's not like I don't like the rain. It's just I don't like trekking through it on my way home when I'd rather be nice and dry. Too bad my shift for today's almost over. I usually don't have to work much on Saturdays but it's at the cost of a break.

I decide worst things could happen as I watch a few people come in, a few people out, just like I always do. Selphie has been fidgeting in anticipation for conversation, but it's either her or me preoccupied, and I just don't feel like explaining it all at the moment.

I think I'm just tired. That's my thought as that hamburger's done, and I scoop up the dish onto a tray with other assorted orders as I begin my march of service. It's very unglamorous, really. I don't know why I always thought as a little girl that being a waitress for a temporary job would be cool. It's not really, but it's not too far from my future college or my house. And it doesn't pay too poorly. Oh, and yeah, there's Selphie, but that is always a given.

At this point in time I am completely unaware that this job has other things going for it. But that's latter. A hamburger being delivered is now.

He takes it gratefully without a word but rather a customary grin. Selphie takes this opportunity to swoop by on her way to the kitchen and reminds me cheerfully that I've only got twenty minutes to go. I smile appreciatively because we both know that I don't like coming in on Saturdays when I'm used to sleeping in late.

I have half a mind to just go home and ignore my mom and just plop down on my bed and sleep for a while longer. But first there's that rain to get through. Oh well, I'll deal with that in twenty minutes. And these rain spells usually never last long in the summer like I was thinking just that morning. Here's to hoping.

Which is, sadly enough, a toast with only a glass of water from the sink in the kitchen because I'm not old enough to drink alcohol in the first place. And I'm not very tempted to do it. I did get a hangover once, but it ironically was when I was with my mom. Memories like those make me think she isn't really cut out to be a parent.

But I'm not about to go blaming her because she's the only person in the world I'd call true family. We've been through everything together. And I understand this is why she's being so attached at the moment, but it really isn't doing anything for me except getting me annoyed. So it would be nice if she would understand where I was coming from for once.

That's not right now, however. I'm pulling on the light summer jacket that I had enough sense to bring because of the threat of rain even though I was stupid enough to not take the damn umbrella. Ah well, a life lesson for next time. Better safe than sorry because apparently self-toasts with sips of tap water don't stop rain from falling.

And it makes me wonder about what I had been thinking in the first place to even do that. I come to the conclusion I was thirsty. Simple enough.

I'm coming out of the kitchen now and there's Selphie waving an enthusiastic goodbye with this look in her eyes like she knows something that you don't. It's actually making me a bit uncomfortable, and I really have no idea as to why she's looking at me like that. I'd rather not think about it.

Selphie's and my shift usually line up because we make it work that way. But she missed out on a day earlier this week so she's making up for it now. I can tell by the way she's looking at me that she didn't want me to get away today without questioning me first. But she lets it go. I must not look like I wanted to start that a conversation right now, and she's ringing someone's bill up anyway, and I notice it's "coffee boy" who proceeds to pay and catch up to me on my way out.

It doesn't occur to me until much, much later that this is all rather coincidental. No, it doesn't because I have my thin jacket's hood up, taking quick steps in the direction of the bus stop. It's all part of my mind being preoccupied by the amount of water pouring from the overhead clouds.

It's only when I get to the bus stop that I realize that there's already a small crowd waiting under any available cover from the downpour, and I'm left standing there at the mercy of the rain. Then my shoulder is tapped, and I tilt my head back around to see him there and what surprises me the most is how I'm not surprised at seeing him there.

"Hello." I am, however, taken back that I'm the first one to say something. He was, after all, the one to get my attention. "You take this bus too?"

"Ah, not really but I can take whatever route home. I'm in no rush." Which, I think, is the exact opposite of me. It's just kind of sad I'm racing home without anything to do but sleep. But now that I think about it, the rain that's plastering my hair to my forehead would be something I'd like to get out of as soon as possible.

"Anyway," he begins a second later, and I'm staring at him with numerous blinks. It's partially to get the water out of my eyes and because I'm expectantly waiting for the rest of what he's going to say in a clueless manner like always. I should break that habit.

"Kairi…" he trails off with this grin I have to call goofy and I wonder what's so funny that coffee boy has to make fun of me over it. Then I pause and breathe and think for a moment. Because I could have swore…

"You know my name?" I take this opportunity to notice that coffee boy's hair is actually like the color of coffee. I never fail to find the ironies in life.

"Well, you do have this nametag clipped to your apron…" Ah, the classic nametag answer. That clears things up pretty easily.

"That's right. I sort of forgot about that for a moment." I get the notion here to ask for his name for some unknown reason. I don't think I'll ever see him more than just a few rare times after today, but it's still suddenly something I want to ask. He just happens to cut me off before I can, though.

"And about that…" We're just staring at each other as he looks off behind me, and I almost want to look behind me to see what's so interesting, but I know he's just having a bit of trouble getting his words out. Frankly, it surprises me. Because, well, he's been pretty collected so far.

"Yeah?" I seriously have no idea what to expect. Coffee boy (ah, I still haven't asked his name) is unpredictable as far as I'm concerned.

"Yeah… you're still wearing it." It takes a while to sink in as I move a clingy wet bang out of my eyes to stare at him. Then I realize he was just having a hard time saying that because he was trying to keep a straight face on at the same time. I know this well because now he's laughing without restraint. And I'm neither looking offended or amused as I just simply stare. Then it does sink in.

"Ah, crap!" I don't get much farther because he laugh really is contagious even when I'm feeling like a total idiot walking around in an apron on the streets. I also would like to say that the way he's laughing right now just scrunches his face up too comically for me to handle. And I don't even know what I'm laughing about anymore, as we both try to recover, standing in the middle of the rain, waiting for a bus to come.

I decide an apron can be dried, and I'll do just that, but that's later. Now is laughter. I finally get around to what I've been meaning to say too, although we haven't really gotten all that somber yet.

"This is going to sound dumb, but I've been referring to you as "coffee boy" in my head. So I'd like to know your real name." He bursts into an entirely new bout of laughter at that, and I swat at him carelessly without hitting my target. It's impossible not be causal at this very moment.

"It's Sora," he says as he is still laughing, but I like it that way because I think his name would sound best with laughter. It's just the type of person he is. He offers his hand or maybe I offer mine, but we're shaking hands and laughing and grinning and I'm wondering how the hell this all happened.

But it doesn't matter. I'm standing in the rain, shaking hands with this guy I just met as we wait for a bus to show up. It's just so charmingly simple, and that's why I can't help but love that moment.

Worries could be later. Happiness is now.

--

I must confess. Most of this chapter, or so to say this introduction to a possible story, was written with a smile on my face. Even when I'm thinking about what I'm going to write, I'm smiling. It just brings a smile to my face. So I'm hoping that it makes you smile too.

This is not an angsty/dramatic experience here. It's romance, simple and pure without complications galore. I must ask for reviews, if only for your reaction and if I should continue. I'm not very good with chaptered fics and this _could_ stand alone, but I'm willing to give this a shot because the concept was just so much fun to write.

Please review! Love to the readers & (hopefully) the reviewers too. 


	2. Memory 01

_**Simplicity---**  
kesshou uryou_

**Memory 01**

_--_

I stare down rather thoughtfully at my apron as I tie it on and wonder how the heck a week or so has passed since it had been completely soaked. It feels like a day, for sure, but it has only been a week. Or really a week and a day and I have no doubt about it. That's how long it's been because that day I was working the dreaded Saturday shift. What's even worse is that today is my rare Sunday shift.

Saturday's bad enough, but Sunday is the absolute worst. It should be strictly against some basic moral ethics or at least some religions. But when I think about that, it kind of is and maybe I should convert from being an atheist. But then again, there's too much of a personal belief conflict there.

I almost want to laugh at my inner debate of stupidity, but I hold off and prepare myself for the loneliness that is working on Sunday. Obviously Selphie and I both avoid this place on this day of the week, but thanks to a two day trip to visit some relatives, I'm stuck here and she's not. The whole trip was a part of that whole phase before I'm whisked away to thirty minutes away from home (seriously, isn't this overreacting?) to say my goodbyes and get a hug every other minute. It's all rather tiring, but you can't say that.

No, you can't say that because it's offending and then they won't give you lots of money in the future which they are even now practically slipping into my pockets every chance they get. Someone might feel pampered by all of this, but to me it's just a headache. Pure and simple.

I wish I was Selphie right about now. Because I don't want to be working. Which is pretty the whole point of everything I am thinking about as I mundanely get ready for said work.

And so it continues to be the only thing on my mind until I joyfully take over the counter and pull around a high stool because my feet are tired from standing like they always are. That and the fact that I don't really give a damn about being upright and looking professional when I'm heaping out cookies to little kids with a sweet tooth.

I make this job sound so bad. I'd never make it as a spokeswoman. Because then you have to pretend you love things you really hate. And be a great orator. And possibly get some plastic surgery.

No, no thank you. I'm fine as is. Surgery in general scares me. So there's another thing to check off my list of things to be: a doctor. It's kind of pathetic, but I'm still undecided. And I probably will continue to be until the very last second when I'm forced to choose my career path and I panic and choose something that will make me miserable for the rest of my life.

Yeah, something like that. Only it sounds like it's too dramatic with an extra large dose of self-pity and angst. I'd like to think that's not me.

So _don't_ correct me if I'm wrong. I'd rather be ignorant than to have my bubble burst.

There's the familiar chiming of bells so I turn my head and give a tug at the corner of my mouth for a perfected smile that is not entirely genuine. Hey, it _is_ Sunday.

But it turns out that it wouldn't have mattered either way because it's a friend, not a customer. And that's someone you don't have to be overly nice to when you don't want to be. Although, of course, I respect my friends… Usually.

I can tell from a distance it's Yuffie. Because Yuffie has that certain persona that's got your attention right away, and I'll readily admit that she's entertaining to hang out with. I can already tell she's seen me though, and that suddenly bright smile is because it looks like I'm suffering.

She drags a lazy finger across the countertop with a mischievous smile, and I swear my face is point blank. She's either her to torture me good-naturedly, ask me a favor, or get me to do something outrageous. I'm guessing it's the first.

"Working Sunday, Kairi?" Well, that answers that question.

"Unfortunately," I decide to humor her even though I have no idea why. It's almost painful to please her. I bet she knows it too.

"_Well_, I guess it's not too bad. At least you're getting paid, right?" I still have no idea why I'm taking part in this two-person conversation. I guess because I'm too nice. That has to be it. Maybe therapy could correct that.

"I'm hungry. Give me something." She hands over her credit card, and I take it wanting to shake my head. You would think she'd have a few dollars just lying around. But no, she's far too rich for that. It sometimes makes me wonder why she even bothers stepping into this place. Probably because Selphie and I work here.

And speaking of Selphie, Yuffie is a bit like her, I guess, but she's way more mischievous and has a bigger tendency for wreaking havoc. Oh, and an uncanny ability of stealing things right from underneath your nose without you noticing. That last one's just for her own enjoyment, naturally.

Still, if you're looking for a good time, albeit a highly _expensive_ one, she's probably the girl you'd want. Unlike me because I must have some kind of social disorder seeing as I can't say two words to a guy I like without being totally self-conscious and usually screwing things over. A week (and a day) ago is something I'd call luck on my part. That actually went over relatively well.

Which would explain why I was utterly excited as I tried in vain to fall asleep that night. At the moment it was like a sign. Alright, so that's over dramatizing things but what other way is there to entertain a restaurant employee? It definitely wouldn't be doing your job on a Sunday.

Then I remember that I actually am at work and see an irate Yuffie standing there waving a hand up and down in front of my face as I blink blankly. Then I snap to attention.

"Um… what do you want?"

Can you tell why I never receive the employee of the month award? Actually Selphie's surprised me a few times and won it herself. But me, yeah, not exactly the best in customer service here.

"Anything, Kairi." Seeing me remain unmoving she looks like her patience is about to snap. Well, it's not like she had any other purpose in coming in here other than to mildly torture me… I don't exactly have to try to make her that comfortable, do I? She idly points at something, and I reluctantly get it for her. I think it's a little too obvious that she's not even hungry.

I swipe the forgotten credit card and wonder if I could have gotten away with stealing it and going on a shopping spree. I mean as long as I went to all the classy, expensive shops I wouldn't exactly be found out. Yuffie is a highly compulsive shopper when she wants to be as long as what she's buying is of high quality. Which pretty much means everything I only dream about buying.

But this is all very pointless because you can't exactly steal from a thief. It just isn't done. Or something to that effect.

Yuffie takes the credit card back, and I'm hoping that Yuffie is tiring of trying to annoy me and considering moving on to a new target. That's what I'm thinking when the bells on the door sound again and I turn my head towards the door and receive a mild surprise.

I don't know why it has never occurred to me that I might possibly, in some alternative universe or just back in the restaurant, see him again, only it never has. Maybe for the purpose of maintaining some dignity after the whole apron incident. But I guess I've had worse cases of mortal embarrassment, and he hasn't exactly noticed I'm here yet. I think. So I should be okay for now.

Only I make the mistake of acknowledging that I know of his existence.

"Hey, look it's coffee boy. Ah, I mean, Sora." I haven't exactly full attached his real name to his face and still in some weird way affectionally have him dubbed as coffee boy. I mumble this quietly but apparently not quiet enough.

"Coffee boy?" Yuffie queries, her short hair flying as her head turns wildly with this smirk that just isn't good and anyone would know it. "Who's that?"

Yeah, all that progress on sending Yuffie out the door? Every last bit is now gone. Gone.

"It's just someone I met last week, nothing really." I think my eyes are betraying me because not only am I not looking into her eyes but I am also staring at him as he takes a seat by the window, near to the door. It doesn't take a genius to follow my line of sight.

"Him, eh? Why do you call him coffee boy?" It's my turn to be exasperated.

"I didn't know his name so that's what I called him for a little bit." I cross my arms with a frown, a little sensitive on the issue for no reason whatsoever and Yuffie can so tell. Crap.

"To his _face?_" Yuffie asks incredulously and I make this terribly deformed-like face at this and voice my horror.

"God, no! What kind of person do you think I am?" Then I remembered that I told him I had been calling him that in my head. More crap.

"So, ah, Sora? Was that his name?" I just stare at her, my mouth clammed up shut because I have a bad feeling about all this. It would only take a few seconds to prove me right, but I'm hoping feverishly that I'm wrong.

"Maybe?"

"Ok, good." Then horror of all horrors, she proceeds to _approach_ the god forsaken boy. God have mercy on his soul. Yuffie can only be planning to implement the cruelest of tortures. Actually, forget him for a second, god have mercy on me too. She's _my_ friend and is still betraying me. If God really does exist, this could be a sign.

Oh, and yeah, I hate always being right. I think that as she begins to converse with him. I just stand there totally immersed in this conversation I can only see and can't hear, making exaggerated movements towards no one. Wow, I'm pathetic. And a little obsessed. But I can't seem to help it despite knowing all of this.

Yuffie has her best smile on, bobbing her head and grinning and lo and behold she has his own grin out in a heartbeat and I wonder how she did it so quickly. I can't help be just a tad jealous for not being able to make people smile so easily. But no time to think about that right now. Yuffie's damn finger is pointing my way. I look around to find something to hide behind but I know it's too late. I've been spotted.

He gives a little wave and I just sink a few inches as I slump over. Then I raise my hand like it weighs like lead to wave back because I'm far too polite. I catch this smile on his lips as he's still looking my way and I have to look away fast or else I don't know what I'll do. This is far too embarrassing for almost no reason whatsoever.

And what the _hell_ does Yuffie think she's doing? Oh, that's right. She's trying to torture me. Well, I'll just have to remember to thank her later then, won't I?

Yuffie says something else and despite never having met him until a moment ago, nudges him in the shoulder as if she's prodding him to do something. Whatever that could be, I have no clue. I almost think she's flirting and I wouldn't put it pass her. But there just seems something so wrong with her flirting with this guy I semi-semi-semi know. Just something really weird about it all.

Then Yuffie's striding towards me and is pulling out her cell phone from seemingly nowhere. She's dialing fast and looking focused as she mouths a quick "I have to take this…" my way.

I blink a few times before I get a little agitated.

I have to take this? What the? It's obvious she was the one making the call…! I can't even begin to understand why she'd do that. Yeah, don't get me wrong I'm glad she's given up her torture game with me as the target but at least say goodbye or something. Her figure disappears around the corner outside already and the bells on the door are still jingling.

Wow, that was really fast.

There's no time to puzzle over this though. Because two practically mind blowing things happen at once and I think I'm about to have a stroke. Suddenly coffee b- uh, Sora, is right in front of me and then guess who walks right in?

That's right, it's him. Roxas. Could my life get more complicated? But no time for Roxas right now. (I can't believe I just thought that.) Because someone is right at the counter and I have to pay attention to him now. I can't help but think that Yuffie has put me into this massive crisis. And she's not even here to glare at… Forget complication, could life be any more unfair?

"Uh, hi," I say softly only because I'm not sure what to say and I'm also having thought upon nauseating thought circling around my head. But I try not to look like I'm about to get that stroke I feel coming on.

Alright, I admit I'm over exaggerating… a bit.

"Hey Kairi," He hasn't lost his smile, not at all. But still I feel like he's smiling a different, new one for me and I can't help but feel a little unexplainably proud. Only there's nothing for me to really say because I can't say that. And I'm at an utter loss of words.

"…Sora…" He brightens.

"Ah, you remembered my name. I thought I might still be coffee boy or something." My face is burning. Burning more than I think it has ever burned. And it isn't even because of a guy. Okay, actually it is. But it not in that way. So it still doesn't count.

"Yeah…" I'm staring at the counter only I can see my reflection in it due to my having washed it just a little while earlier. This discovery is full of horror and I quickly avert my eyes away from him too and focus, once again, on something I shouldn't be.

"Sorry, am I making you embarrassed?" I laugh a little shakily but I shake my head, feeling a bit more confident. What really is the big deal here? He obviously doesn't care. So what if I admitted my own stupidity in a little downpour? I look him back in the eyes but I'm still shooting glances in the other direction I had just been focused on.

"No, I'm okay. What are you doing here?" I think a smile has just settled across my lips and with its arrival goes the heavy burden on my shoulders. I should know better that to worry about his opinion. I barely know him, and he's apparently very easy going.

"Well, I sort of eat from time to time." Is that a smirk I see? What does it matter? I'm already blushing, but this time I still have my tongue.

"Hey, it was an innocent question. I'm not stupid. I don't see you here every day or anything so I was wondering if you were at some other store nearby or something. That was the kind of answer I was looking for." I bit my lip at the end of the explanation, not caring if I sounded touchy. I wanted to clear that up a bit.

"I know. I don't you're stupid. Don't worry so much." I shrug at that, pretending indifference although I rarely ever am. I manage to keep my smile up and I sigh to relieve some tension. But then he's finally noticed where I'm staring off towards. Damn.

"What? He's here too? What's he doing here?" I can't, simply _cannot_, let this opportunity slip by. He set himself up with that last question.

I drop a hand to my hip and cock my eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe he's here to eat, you know? People sometimes have to do that from time to time." I didn't expect any kind of reaction like the one I had given him. And I was right. He laughed.

The pride of making him smile just for me was nothing compared to making him laugh. It really couldn't.

"Point taken."

The corner of my mouth curved up on its own after that, and I think he noticed which made his smile grow all the more. Or maybe I'm just being egoistical, especially since I'm wondering if he feels proud of making me smile.

"So what are you going to do about him?" The spell is now effectively broken and I swear I look like a fish out of water, gasping for air. Only I like to think I can retain a little more dignity than that.

"Who?" It comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. He looks a bit taken back but he has this silly grin on that's becoming more and more distracting. And frustrating…

"That guy. From the other day."

I do a double take and then my eyes land on, yeah, you guessed it, Roxas. If I were to talk right then, there is no doubt in my mind that I'd stutter. So instead I swallow a lump in my unusually dry throat and regain some composure.

"Oh? Roxas?" It comes out not nearly as nonchalant as I would have liked.

"Yeah, him." He himself seems a bit distracted now, his eyes wandering around lightly before they focus on me once more.

"I dunno… Say hi or something?" Well, that sounds lame even to me. But really, do people normally discuss these sorts of things with others they hardly know? It seems hard to believe. But then again, it is happening to me. Everything weird happens to me.

"Are you serious? Is that how you're going to the get the attention of some guy who is practically oblivious to your existence?" He folds his arms along the counter and I look around to see if my supervisor is around to yell at me for letting him do it. Because otherwise I wouldn't really care.

"What would you have me do then?" My elbows are propped up now, my chin in my hands and eyes that are anything but still. Then as a necessary after thought: "And he's not completely oblivious to my existence."

"Of course he isn't." I can tell playful sarcasm when I hear it. "And my suggestion would probably to just go up there, tell him how you feel and get rejected or accepted. But I wouldn't get too hopeful."

"You don't just go up to someone and tell them that you like them. It's just not _done_."

I see from this rather odd angle all the disappointment that flashes across his face, but he recovers quickly enough.

"You've got a lot to learn, Kairi. You're missing out on half the fun in life." I subconsciously rub my nose in disdain, realizing too late that I had done so as I complete the action. Sora pulls an extended smile at my movements especially when I lightly glare back at him.

"Well, I don't know what kind of world you live in, but I'm fine with being perfectly sane along with everyone else around here. Stuff like this- well, you need a little more tact." Hey, it is true. You can't exactly be abrupt and hasty about these things. Unless you're Sora apparently.

"Of course you wouldn't do it if you just met the person. But if you're serious, then you should say something." I pause here, a disturbing thought crossing my mind. Was I serious? Sure I was worried and nervous. But I never stopped to really give that question any thought before…

"So you're saying that you would?" Best to get my mind off of an intense self analysis.

"Yeah." The way he just comes out and says it, meeting my eyes is actually kind of heartwarming. And makes me jealous. I wish I had that kind of confidence. Still, I have my own personal beliefs to maintain here.

"You're either really stupid or you love risks." I say it point blank, nonchalantly staring out the glass windows. There was no way I was going to even hint that I find that quality of his admirable.

"Neither. C'mon, you wouldn't take a guy seriously if he just came up to you and told you that?" Gah, why does he have to make me think of all things? These are hard questions…

"Well, I can't exactly say that I wouldn't pay attention to him if he looked serious enough. But I'd like to know who the guy was first. Not a total stranger that I think is a stalker." I shudder slightly at the last thought. Too late do I realize that I had walked right into that one.

"See? You just proved my point. You like Roxas, you seem to know him at least a little bit. What's so wrong with just going up to him and saying-"

"It's just _embarrassing_, that's all. And there's always the threat of awkward silences and a ruined semi-friendship. It gets complicated." I don't like the way he refuses to let any understanding seep into his facial features. But when I frown, he grins.

"So take the risk. You never know what could happen. You really look like you should take some more." I weave a hand through my hair in irritation.

"I do so take risks. Just not with these sort of things." He looks skeptical, but neither of us say anything for a good minute. When I start looking for the supervisor again to keep myself from getting yelled at, he starts the conversation again.

"So do it." I blanch. Haven't we just gone over this?

So, less eloquently put: what?

"What?" He's now looking at me as if I'm the one who's crazy.

"Go over there and confess. See what happens." Is there absolutely no getting through to him?

"How about no?"

"How about yes?" Apparently yes.

"I said no already."

"You're not backing down, are you?"

I haughtily fold my arms with the slightest of smirks. "Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

"Obviously stubborn." Before I know it, my tongue has already shot out of my mouth and has performed such a childish action. Still, I can't find it in me to be ashamed. It is kind of fun to act like a real kid from time to time.

There's another lapse of silence in which I mentally debate making him stop leaning on the counter like that because it looks bad to the other customers and I would like not to get in trouble. I decide to make him move, but it seems that it turns out to not be necessary. Because in some strange cruel twist of fate, Sora is already standing up.

Sure, that's fine and all. But it's when he shots me this look that screams trouble and I see him walking over to Roxas that I see my death flashing before my eyes. Needless to say, this guy cannot be trusted. It's totally self-explanatory why I'm instantly trailing him. All I let him get out is a "hey" before I'm joining him at the table, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

To get my mind off that horrible fact, however, I glare in warning at Sora who takes no heed. I have to be vigilant. I never know what words he's going to spill from his mouth.

"Hey, uh, Kairi," It looks like Roxas thankfully acknowledges I exist now because some guy that Roxas thinks is my boyfriend just randomly went up to him and said hello. How awkward, how weird, how-

Oh my freaking god! I forgot. Roxas thinks he's my boyfriend!

This has got to be smooth… real smooth. "I just wanted to bring him over to clear something up. This is Sora and we are not-"

"Yeah, I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." What? He did not just interrupt that ultra-important sentence where I correct Roxas's misassumptions. He did not! I try to hide the fact that I'm gritting my teeth.

"Same." I can't believe this is happening. My own death of mortal embarrassment and it is occurring so casually too. I decide to interrupt while I still have the chance.

"Anyway," I begin again very good-naturedly. Sora shoots up one eyebrow out of the corner of my eye as he turns his head to face me. It's a clear expression of confusion, one of those "what the heck are you doing?" looks. And that just completely gets me tongue tied up with my mouth agape. What am I doing? Isn't it obvious?

But Sora just grins and I'm regaining my composure when Roxas remarks absentmindedly, "So, how long have you two been going out?" Ah, that was probably an attempt to fill in the brief silence… but it is only making things worse here! Poor deluded Roxas. If only you knew what damage you were doing. But rest assured, I don't blame you.

"Ah, see, you're mist-" Sora suddenly clears his throat rather loudly and I balk for a moment before taking a swing at him. He's doing this to get me mad, (he must be) but I can't help it, it's working really well. Seriously, I'm starting to have a conspiracy theory. Sora and Yuffie are _ruining_ me today.

Of course I totally miss that swing I took and he takes a couple steps sideways and I pursue with the general feeling of annoyance growing. It really can't be helped.

"So, uh, I better get going." Oh no, no, no. My chance is slipping away to correct him so he can have freely romantic thoughts about me again. But it's all way too late. "See you around, Kairi. Maybe we can go a double date one day."

My hands start waving frantically, and I absolutely _must_ set him straight before he gets out that door. Somewhere amongst all this commotion I see he's already left money for the bill and is standing up.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're wrong. It's not like… _that_." Wait… what?! "What? You have a girlfriend?" I think I just died. I've been going after a guy that's already taken? Why didn't I get the memo? Seriously. I think that question deserves a repeat. _Why_ didn't I get the memo?

Roxas looks a bit sheepish. "You didn't know? Ah, sorry." Sorry? Sorry? That's all he has to say? I act like a complete fool in front of him because I want to get his attention and it was all totally worthless because he's taken?

Seriously. This could only happen to me.

I wave my most disheartened wave at him as he leaves, and I just feel like dead weight. Sora clasps my shoulder in an attempt I think is to cheer me up. I make sure to glare at him. Really, it's not exactly his fault. He did make me come over here, but at least I know now that he's not interested. But still… I need someone to vent on!

Hey… Is he _grinning_ at a time like this? Where's his compassion? I just got dumped… indirectly… sort of.

I think he catches on to my intensified glare because he's pointing behind me. Before I turn he explains, "It's just a funny sight."

I whip around and there, pressing up against the glass in intense concentration and squinting is none other than Yuffie. Oh god, I am going to kill her. Well, I am until Sora starts laughing and I calm down just the slightest.

But really, there has got to be some kind of conspiracy against me.

Or I just have the worst luck in the world. One or the other.

--

Updated. Any good? Comments, questions? Please let me know. ;-)


	3. Memory 02

_**Simplicity—**  
Kesshou Uryou_

**Memory 02**

--

Ever have one of those days? You know, where you're working the ungodly Sunday complete with a friend trying to mentally torture you? And let's not forget you have to interact with a guy who you totally embarrassed yourself in front of. Of course, _he_ furthers embarrasses you by making you talk to the guy you like and _then_ you find out said guy already has a girlfriend.

So, ever have one of those days? Hmm? Change the genders and the girlfriend to boyfriend? Nah? No? Really?

I didn't think so. Because it could only happen to _me_.

Ah, there it goes again. That little ring tone.

My phone is ringing. Not constantly ringing but it's been going on and off for a while now and it's really starting to get to me. Anyone else would have probably already picked it up. Only I just stare at it while it rings. Well, more precisely I stare at my pocket because that's where it is. Because I don't really feel like picking it up. I don't exactly know for sure who it is so it's nothing personal against him or her. But I have a pretty good idea of who it is and well… it's enough of a reason to not fish my cell phone out of my pocket. Yeah.

Because I sort of, inadvertently, _accidentally_ forgot that I should be home by now. Actually I should have been home long ago so I could go out for the never-ending college supply hunt with my mom. Which, even I, have to admit is really important even if you're only going thirty minutes away from home like me. You really do need supplies (also known as everything good in this world) for college dorm life.

But yeah. Put up with my mom in her overly mother-daughter bonding phase? Not really what I want to be doing right now. I'll be the first to admit though, I don't exactly know why the hell I am where I am and doing what I am doing. Because I could be enjoying myself _so_ much better than this.

Instead of my irritating phone, I'm clutching a smoothie which I have to admit tastes pretty good. I kind of snatched it before I left when my shift was over, but hey, I did leave some cash for it in the register. Alright. You got me. I was short on cash so I didn't exactly pay full price. But really, it should have been free for me. I work there for god's sake.

I'm suddenly jostled to the left as Yuffie squirms beside me. I'm actually surprised she hasn't already hightailed it out of here. But no, I guess my glare froze her in place. Well, whatever made her stay doesn't change the fact that I'm on an uncomfortably hard bench and very cramped. Only my legs are stretched out and I so am not going to hook them back under the bench even when a third passerby nearly falls flat on his face.

But I swear I'm not doing this purposely. Seriously. Alright, maybe a little. But I'm suffering from trauma of the heart which everyone knows is the worst kind. So there's a good reason for why I have suddenly become malicious.

Yuffie squirms again and I guess I can't blame her. The bench's back is awfully hard and it is way too tight of a squeeze. I just wish I knew why we were all reclining here in the first place. I think we make quite a picture. Or something.

Me holding a smoothie that I idly sip at while tripping pedestrians on the sidewalk. Yuffie constantly squirming around every five seconds or so in discomfort. My cell phone continuously ringing. Oh and yeah, there's Sora. He's over there. On the other end of the bench.

Or at least he was when we all first sat down. I haven't exactly looked that way since then. I've just been staring at my pocket and people's oncoming feet with devious intentions. Wait a second, when did I become so evil? Well, whatever. This is kind of fun.

I think Yuffie can't take it anymore. My glare or whatever it was that made her stick around in the first place has lost its effect. She suddenly springs up onto her feet in a small shriek of joy. Sora and I of course have to bump heads at the sudden movement. I start rubbing my head a second later and shoot Yuffie a look. Only she's already being swallowed up by a group of people that I have completely no time to make stumble. Dammit…

"Sorry, sorry, sorry a million times over. I'll make it up to you okay? Call me alright? Because you sure as hell not picking up my call." I pointedly glare at my ever noisy cell phone. _Why_ wouldn't it just shut up? Couldn't my mom take a hint? Oh right, she probably thinks I got kidnapped or something… "By then I should have an idea of what I did wrong. Bye!" Okay, now I'm just ticked off again. Why can't she be normal and figure it out immediately? Why can't she be normal and know not to do it in the first place? Why?

Oh yeah. This is my life we are talking about.

I take a second to let everything process and I come up with a conclusion: I must lead a very depressing life if that's what I expect from it.

"Are you going to answer that?" I bite my lip and look over at Sora. He doesn't look harmful. But if that's true, he really, _really_ has no tact. I almost feel sorry for him. If only his faults weren't being directed at me… If only… Oh well.

"I probably would have picked it up on the first ring if I was going to…" I drawl this out slowly, staring everywhere but at him because it is embarrassing to have to explain a situation like this.

"I'm not stupid." Well, he could have fooled me back there.

"Well." I pause truly, truly, not trying to sound contentious. Unfortunately it sounds like it just came out as if I'm annoyed at him. Mhm, actually I may be, just a little. He did contribute to today's mishaps. "…It was a stupid question."

"Actually it was." So, yeah, that pretty much wasn't what I was expecting from him. I swear I don't follow his thought processes at _all._ "Didn't think you'd actually take it seriously though. I kind of expected to be hit." Now why does he have to go ahead and tempt me? Now I totally want to do it.

But hey, is he implying something about me here? I don't get a chance to ask though. Life's cruel like that.

"Anyway, I'm surprised you're taking this so well. Not that there was anything there in the first place."

"…"

Sora looks nonchalant. Hey, he evens sounds like it. He even _gestures_ like he is. "What, cat got your tongue?"

So I have to regain my bearings. "I'm sorry. Give me a moment. I'm recovering from shock." Insert me clearing my throat and taking a deep breath here. "Okay, I'm good now so I just have to ask one thing. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Now he looks amused. I don't. Because I'm not. Amused, that is. "What are you talking about?" So tell me, how do people say things like that? How?

"What are _you_ talking about? You can't just say that to people. You seem like you'd have pretty good people skills and yet you disappoint every time!" I'm not really mad. Not really. Just exasperated.

Maybe I'm a little mad. But it's not like I hate him or anything. I just can't believe the things he does.

Sora cocks his head in the most, dare I say it, adorable way. My hand involuntarily twitches for my phone to take a picture, but sadly that is out of the question because my damn phone won't stop ringing and I refuse to touch it. Of course this moment is furthered ruined by Sora when he utters:

"I was being tested?"

This guy is hopeless. That's my final ruling; case closed.

"No! You were- ah, never mind. It isn't worth the effort." I slouch over. This is one battle I have officially lost: knocking sense into Sora. And I'm a sore loser.

"What isn't?"

"Sora? Just shut up." Brief silence and peace make me smile. "Thank you." Of course it doesn't last long.

"What I meant is that you're not even that upset. Your face just looks kind of blank." I can think of no witty response to this. Basically I am tongue tied because he is always talking about things I'm not prepared for. And I'm more of the think-now-do-later type myself. I'm willing to bet he's the exact opposite. But whatever, my fail safe is my glare which is already in good use. Sora, however, doesn't look flustered at all. No, instead he mocks me. _Mocks_ me. "Oh yeah, that's right, sorry. You look angry too. Then again, when do you not?"

Should I get upset? He met all the requirements. Every last one and even some more than once, mind you. So I have every right to get mad. So I think I will get- Who am I kidding? I'm already mad. Luckily I have self-control.

"I only get annoyed by you. This is not how I normally am." Sora blinks. I'm defensive. He doesn't even look like he cares about what I have to say. And need I remind you that I have a lot to say. "And besides, how can you tell if I am upset or not? I'm not an open book so you can't know how I feel."

"There's a difference between heartbreak and being a little put off. And anyone could tell that you didn't like him _that_ much." Now why on earth did he just have to sound like he knew exactly what he was talking about? Why? I swear…

"Are you talking from experience?" And don't ask how that one slipped out. It was too late to call it back when I realized what I was saying. I glance at Sora out of the corner of my eye and he shrugs. Well, there goes his whole sagely advice image. One look at him and that is shattered. Wow, I'm being overly malicious today. I should really stop before I can't stop. I'm not usually like this.

"Probably," he answers after some time. Well, I'm not going into this one even though it would actually be fun to pry. Hearing stories about heartbreak and such really is no good for a person in my state.

"Sorry." And do not ask why that came out either. But now _he _is looking at _me_ funny so I just have to laugh a little at that before slouching further on the bench. "I'm not being too nice, am I?" And he only knows half of it because that's the half I speak out loud. "I guess I should be nicer since you are sticking around unlike somebody."

Now he laughs, and I sigh. "Glad to help," he says and I move my eyes away because he just may make me smile, and I've decided not to get too swept up by his influence. I came out here to brood godammit. Although I am aware that my logic may not make much sense. Anyway, to put it simply, I'm a sore loser at him being able to manipulate me too easily. Be his manipulation to piss me off or make me happy…that depends on the situation. Well, either way, he's got too much power over me. And he definitely abuses it.

"But really, don't you have a life? Don't you have better things to do?" I ask this because really, why the hell is he here again? Just happened to decide to coincidentally rest his feet at the same moment I did on the same cramped bench that I sat down on? No, I don't think that's the reason. But yeah, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

"Don't you? Aren't you going to just accept he likes someone else and just get over it? He doesn't like you and you barely liked him." He says it so assuredly too. Like he could never be wrong about this. Never be wrong in a million years. That's what gets me mad. Actually, what gets me even madder is that he's probably right. This is nothing like that one time I got dumped after my record of two months dating. But I'm not about to admit that. Never.

"Sora, I'm telling you this for your own good." He stares at me attentively and I'm actually a little surprised in how interested he looks at what I have to say. So I decide to get his slightly uncomfortable stare off me and give him what he wants. "You are way too blunt." Hearing this, instead of getting defensive like a normal person, he laughs. Laughs. Do you not see how weird of an acquaintance he has become?

"Is that all? Wow, Kairi. Try harder next time. I may be blunt, but I'm at least honestly blunt." I rub my nose with disaffection at that to show my utter disproval. Besides what difference is there between the two anyway? Huh? Tell me that.

"You make it sound like it's only a good thing. But let me tell you that it's both good and bad. People can get hurt because of that quality of yours." I cross my arms, nodding my head to my own miniature lecture because I've never given many out in my life. I don't have any siblings and my friends would never listen to one. But Sora sits there and just grins. Which makes the lecture totally pointless. But still… he gets points in my book for no reason I could ever hope to explain. I guess it's because he listened. Not that it looks like he took it all that seriously.

"Well I better be really thankful that you're not the sensitive type. You would have probably killed me by now." He says that and doesn't loose his smile but don't think I didn't get it. But that would be a weird combination. A sensitive teenager who resorted to physical abuse when her feelings got hurt. If I were like that…

Wow, shudder. But _hey_, why does he keep thinking that I am a destructive person in some way or another? Give me a little credit here. I'm not going to just go around hitting people just because they get on my nerves or upset me. No, it takes more than that. So I tell him.

"Well then, I'll try to avoid getting you really upset then because it would be a really scary sight," he replies with the customary grin. He must have one for every occasion. Really, my smile just pales in comparison to his. Mine really is wimpy. He looks like he could smile through anything and there I am half of the time pulling on this unconvincing and spiteful tug of the lips. Maybe there are things to learn from people like him. Yeah, there just might be. No wait, never mind. That would be impossible.

"Anyway, are you avoiding someone? Aren't you going to pick that up?" He asks as he starts fishing around in his own pocket and I curiously look on as he does so. Then I remember I'm supposed to be saying a witty retort right about now. And damn him for reminding me of the incessant ringing that I had just tuned out.

"No. I'm not trying to avoid someone. And yes, I don't feel like picking it up." Well, without a shadow of a doubt that was really smooth. Yeah, smooth.

My god, is that really all I can come up with?

"Really? I was sure the reason was that you were ignoring someone…" He makes a sound of triumph now and I subconsciously tilt my head to get a better look as I inch in.

"You're wrong." I can't help the frown as another ring dies down. I decide to change the topic for my own sake. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Hey, ice cream. What are your thoughts?" I swear, I don't follow him at all. At all. And obviously he is much, much better at changing a topic than I am. I have nothing on him there.

"It's good," I almost deadpan it but it hardly is possible to demean something as good as ice cream. Sora still looks expectant though so, for more his sake than my own, I add, "Especially in the summer."

Sora looks like he's about to get up. Hey, wait. I know I was wondering earlier about why he was still here, but that doesn't mean I just want to be suddenly left alone and abandoned on some random bench on the sidewalk.

"Favorite kind?" I almost bite my tongue because I swear he is about to get up right now.

"Strawberry." Oh, look, he _is_ getting up. Not that I care that much. He's only just abandoning me in the midst of not too serious heart trauma. That's all. Oh well, better let him get back to his life. I have to say it was a nice gesture while it lasted. "What's yours?" So why oh why did I just open my mouth? I thought I was prepared to say goodbye indefinitely. There are some things I will never understand. Even about myself.

"Huh? Oh, chocolate," Sora seems a bit surprised I even asked so that makes me feel stupid for having asked and at the same time indignant. I would normally return a question, and I can _so_ have normally and decent and engaging conversations with people. Just not him. He's the exception. So he has no right to stare like that at me.

But, oh wait. He's out of sight now. So what did it matter in the first place? Well, that was great. There wasn't even a goodbye. I can't tell if I was expecting one or not. Considering Sora, yeah I was. And I would have given one too if only he had just told me he was leaving instead of blowing me off like that. Oh well, there's only so much you can do to fix all the inconsiderate people in the world. Only so much.

Oh look. Another phone call is being started. I sigh and shrink back against the hard wood and tilt my head backwards until I'm seeing the sky and a little bit behind me. I close my eyes and rest that way for a bit before I straighten and suddenly place my hands on my pocket. Should I pick it up? It's a mental debate I don't want to experience. Finally my shoulders slump, and I relax my tensed arms and place my hands into my lap and stare off into the distance. There's no need to pick it up.

"You should really pick it up." There is no way anyone would ever get me to confess that I made a startled noise just then. No way. Because I didn't so there is nothing to confess about in the first place. That was all hypothetical. That's right, hypothetical.

But wait, didn't someone just say something? It's kind of scary that I don't even have to turn around to know who it is. It's really kind of scary. I don't mention how I thought he went off to leave me to fend for myself on a particularly hard bench. I don't mention that at all.

"I don't want to," I finally say. He sighs or whatever would be the closest thing to a sigh from him. Wow, that's new. He almost sounds depressed or at least like he's feeling down. Didn't know he was capable of such an emotion. I'm truly frightened.

Deep down I know that this is all really stupid because despite his weird behavior (in my own opinion) he still has to be human. (I adamantly refuse to partake in the whole alien conspiracy theory.) And humans have got to have flaws and all the same emotions. It's just Sora and sadness are the least likely pair of things you'd ever put together. They just don't mix. And don't ask how I know that by only knowing him this long. I wouldn't be able to answer that.

"Here, hold these." I am suddenly thrust two delicious looking ice cream cones, and I can't hide my smile. I am truly and sincerely touched. What a perfect present to cheer me up. But hey why am I holding two? Isn't the chocolate one his?

That's my question as I suddenly notice his hand. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I am fully prepared to fling the ice cream at his face if he doesn't move his hand immediately. Of course I'm talking about the chocolate one. The strawberry ice cream is meant to be consumed at all costs. No exceptions.

Then I realize what he is doing, and I get even madder. "Hey, give that back!" How the hell did he manage to steal my cell phone? How? I didn't even notice. Am I blind?

"Thanks, I'll be taking that." He grabs his cone and is already eating it as he flips my phone open and stares at the screen. He squints and looks thoughtful then looks at me. "It's your mother."

I cross my arms as well as one can with precious ice cream in hand and glare down the street. "I saw that one coming," I mutter and make a point about looking like I don't want to be talking about this. Of course when does it ever go the way I'd prefer it to? Oh that's right, never. It's a sad existence. Really, it is. But it's not like I'm going to say that. So instead I say, "Can you just give it back?"

"On bad terms with her?" I think I should be wondering how exactly I should reply to that question, but I'm not. I'm a little ticked off that he brushed my _polite_ request off. He's pretty much asking for me to go overboard.

"You have no idea." So why did I, after all those precautions I just went over, say that? It is a mystery no one will ever solve.

"Overbearing?" I smirk just slightly at that because it's kind of true. Actually, right now it's a more than just a little true. Still, I'm not about to admit that.

"Maybe," I say instead. When it looks like he still isn't going to give me my phone back when I extend my hand to reach for it, I add something to see if I can persuade him by cooperating. Although it does certainly hurt my pride. "It's the whole before college experience. Now, can I have my phone back?"

I am beyond glad when he gives it back without anymore complaints, and I immediately pocket it once more. I sigh in relief and then get back to ignoring the ringing and get to work on ice cream that melts yet won't eat itself.

"That's what it is? And you're avoiding her because of it?" He has started eating his ice cream too which I have to say is much more important of a task then continuing this conversation. Unfortunately, people are capable of multitasking, and he knows it too.

"Hey, you would be too if you were me," I mumble as I eat so fast I can feel the brain freeze coming on. I realize too late that I completely forgot to not answer him. Yeah, I'm really good at this whole conversation thing. Please note the sarcasm.

"Too bad I'm not. My mom just gladly kicked me out and helped me get the apartment here. I'm living there with my roommate now. Few blocks from campus." He smiles, and I do too. Only I'm smiling because he's got some chocolate ice cream on his chin and doesn't realize it. And I'm not about to spoil my fun.

"Nice," I say instead and then pause in thought. "Hey, you're in college already?" Don't know why but I never actually thought about how old he might be. Maybe because I never really thought I would see him ever again. And we all know how that assumption turned out.

"No. Actually I start in the fall. You too right? I think my mom just wants to get rid of me and take the house back." I laugh a little at that because it sounds so unrealistic considering my own experience is with a mom who is persistently clinging to me.

"Yeah, I start in the fall." Then it hits me. I have a bad feeling about this. "I'm going to Destati University. Where are you going?" I already know the answer. If he already has the apartment close by and already lives there… And right around here is where I work and it's pretty damn close to…

"Destati University." It really does hit me then. I am never going to escape from this guy, am I? Am I? Not like I'm trying to run away from him or he's been stalking me or anything. It's just pretty much the first time that I realize that, yes, I will definitely be seeing him in the future again. And it's kind of a strange feeling.

So when he smiles I attempt one back and try to brush it off. I don't really want to be thinking about this.

"Funny. What a coincidence." I laugh, but it probably comes out a little shaky. I'm still a little shocked and not exactly sure how to react.

Suddenly, though Sora takes out his own cell phone. I assume it's to look at the time because the next second he's waving at me. "Sorry, I got to go. See ya later. And why don't you just turn off your cell phone if you don't want to pick it up?"

I wave back dumbly only because Sora is a sudden person. I can really tell he isn't like me who sits there and plans things out. You know, I'm one of those multiple draft people on writing assignments. But no, Sora is one of those doers of the last minute that still manage to get excellent grades. Although I may be taking liberty on my impression of his intelligence. But it's only because I always end up looking like a fool in front of him and I do _so_ get good grades.

And I'm standing here alone now and I calm myself down and realize I'm, well, standing here alone now. That is, standing in the middle of moving people. So I take a seat again on the bench. I finish up my ice cream in deliberating silence until I smooth out my hair.

Really things weren't so bad. Despite an almost guaranteed meeting with him again (knowing my luck), there was nothing to worry about. There were much worse things that could happen than repeatedly encountering someone I had a tendency to look like a fool in front of. Yeah, there were many worse things. What was I worrying about here? Wait a minute. I was even worrying about this? Now I just feel stupid.

When my cell phone starts ringing again I sigh and fish it out my pocket. Now that I think about it, Sora had a damn good point about just turning it off. But you know, I just don't have the heart for that. I'd feel too guilty. And thinking about how I'd be guilty actually makes me feel guilty. Even more than I secretly am right now.

I sit there without thinking for a few seconds and then I flip my phone open and decide to take the call without even thinking. I press it to my ear and wait with baited breath until I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey—Mom? Yeah, it's me. Sorry about that. I'm coming home. Wait for me, ok? Me? Happy? Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm in a good mood."

--

I seriously am enjoying this story. I hope you are too. I didn't intend for it to come out, might I dare to say, humorous though. Still, I really do like the writing style and will try to keep it up, but it may slip more into just mild drama. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.


End file.
